


Twilit

by wisdomeagle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bruises, Drabble, F/M, High School, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-20
Updated: 2008-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twilight (but the dawning of our love).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glimmergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=glimmergirl).



Giles blots as gently as he can, but Buffy still winces at his efforts to clean her newest bruise. He sighs and drops the flannel, instead pressing a thumb to the palest ring of blue. She winces again, and, more gently, he touches the center of her bruise, purpling like a sunset, then replaces his thumb with a kiss. Softly as his lips curve, he can't calm Buffy's sudden sob, and he closes his eyes and lets his breath be cooling balm. She's still crying, still shaken by her injury, and he's no tools left to comfort her, only love.


End file.
